


Liwanag

by moeblobmegane



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: Merry Christmas bro





	Liwanag

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas bro

Tahimik ang pasilyo at ang mga kwartong dinadaanan ni Jan. Maliban sa ugong ng makina ng HLL2, wala siyang marinig na ingay o kahit anong imik. Para bang siya lamang ang nasa barkong ito. Para bang siya lamang ang tao sa gitna ng madilim na kalawakan.

Nakakatakot isipin ang ideya ng pag-iisa.

Binilisan niya ang kanyang mga hakbang, pinipilit ibaon ang mga malulungkot na alaala sa isip niya.

Isa, dalawa, tatlo.

Apat, lima, anim.

Hakbang ng hakbang patungo sa dulo ng pasilyo kung saan naroon ang isang talaarawan.

Huminto siya. Tumitig.

Itinulak muli ang alaalang nais kumawala.

Hingang malalim. Hinga.

Ngumiti.

“Isa kang idol,” sabi ni Jan sa sarili. “Pangarap mo to.”

100.

Yan ang nakalagay sa papel na tahimik niyang pinunit.

Tahimik pero anlakas ng tunog, tila ba umaalingawngaw sa buong barko. Sa likod niya, isang pinto ang bumukas. Ganyan talaga ang epekto ng tunog na ito. Mas mabisa pang pantawag ng ibang miyembro kaysa sa sigaw ng kanilang mga guro.

“Hoy,” tawag ni Kay sa kanya. “Okay ka lang?”

Tumango siya kahit na hindi talaga. “Isandaang araw na,” sabi niya. Pabiro ang tono, para di halatang gusto niya na umiyak.

Pero mukhang halata pa rin, kasi marahang kinuha ni Kay ang papel mula sa kanyang kamay. Tinupi niya ito at itinago sa kanyang bulsa, tapos ay kinuha niya ang kamay ni Jan upang hatakin siya papunta sa kabilang dulo ng HLL2. Hindi siya nagsalita habang hinahatak niya si Jan patungo kung nasaan ang ibang mga miyembro.

“Kumakain sila ng almusal,” paliwanag niya. “Maaga din sila nagising.” Ngumiti siya, maliit pero totoo. “Hindi pa ata natutulog si Quincy.”

“Puyat na naman? Bawal kaya magkasakit.”

“Di lang siya makatulog ngayon,” sabi ni Kay. “Alam mo naman yun. Buong gabi nakaabang sa radyo.”

“May narinig siya?”

“Wala.” Nagkibit balikat na lang si Kay. “Pero sabi ni Miss Anne magpapadala tayo ng mensahe tapos lilipat tayo ng ibang pwesto. Baka hindi nila tayo mareach.”

Hindi mapigilang tumawa ni Jan sa narinig. “Ano yun? Feeling nila walang signal? Kaya di pa tumatawag sina Sheki? Feeling nila babalik pa sila Ash?”

“Jan.” Naging seryoso ang ekspresyon ni Kay. “Babalik sila. Nangako tayo.”

“Walang iwanan.” Tumango si Jan. Alam naman niya na hindi basta-basta mawawala ang kanilang mga kaibigan ng walang dahilan. Ayaw niyang isipin ang maaaring nangyari sa kanila noong bumyahe sila patungong Akibastar. Bawat gabi, nag-dadasal sila na ilayo sana sa kapahamakan sina Sheki, Abby, Sela, Tin, Alice, Ella, at Ash. Iniisip na lang ni Jan na seryoso sila sa kanilang training at mahirap magpadala ng mensahe mula Akibastar ng hindi nahuhuli ng gobyerno. Delikado tumawag o sumulat. Nag-iingat lang sila.

Hindi sila nahuli o nasaktan. Hindi sila nagdesisyon na tumira sa Akibastar at iwan ang ibang miyembro ng MNL0048.

May pag-asa pa.

 

-

 

_Pagkatapos ng mahabang digmaan sa iba’t ibang bansa, kinailangang umalis ng sangkatauhan sa mundong ating sinilangan. Gamit ang mga sasakyang pangkalawakan, lumipad ang mga tao upang tumira sa ibang mga planeta. Naghanap sila ng ibang tahanan._

_Dito nabuo ang PH Alliance. Katulad ng orihinal na bansa, ang PH Alliance ay tila binubuo ng sanlibong mga isla, pero imbis na mga islang-lupa sa gitna ng karagatan, nakatira ang mga tao sa mga ‘barko’ at mga magkakalapit na asteroid sa gitna ng kalawakan._

_Nasa ilalim pa din sila ng isang pamahalaan._

_At ang pamahalaan na iyon ay sumama sa DGTO, o Deep Galactic Trade Organization, upang manatili sa kapangyarihan. Kapalit ng proteksyon ng DGTO sa ating pangulo ay ipapagbawal ang lahat ng bagay na maaaring ‘gumalaw ng damdamin’. Ayon sa batas na ito, ituturing na ang piling libro, kanta at mga palabas sa telebisyon na kapantay ng droga. Lahat ng magbabasa, makikinig at manunuod ay ituturing na kalaban ng bansa._

_Higit sa lahat, ipagbabawal na ang mga idols._

 

-

 

“Ingat, Shai-” Huminto si Jan at tumitig ng maigi sa babae sa harap niya. “Si Shaira ka ba o si Shaina?”

“Ha? Si Shaina, syempre! Di nakapasok si Shaira, di ba?” Tumawa na lang si ‘Shaina’. Pito lamang ang maaaring manatili sa HLL2. Pag-alis ng Lucky Seven, napili sina Jan, Kay, Quincy, Alyssa, Thea, Faith at Shaina upang pumalit sa kanilang pwesto habang sila ay nagtetraining sa Akibastar. Pito lamang ang maaaring tumira sa HLL2, dahil limitado ang pagkain at iba pang gamit. Ang ibang mga kasama nila ay naiwan sa ABS ship sa Maynila, kasama ng ibang mga nagtatagong rebelyon.

“Sigurado ka?” tanong ni Jan. Meron silang hinala na hanggang ngayon ay di pa din nila nakukumpirma. “Di ba umangkas si Shaira bago umalis ang HLL2 sa Rizal?”

Eksaheradong tumunganga si ‘Shaina’ na parang may sinabi si Jan na sobrang nakakagulat. “Waaah? Ha? Weh! Di nga? Sa- uhhh sa tingin niyo-”

Ngumiti si Jan. “Kung totoong dalawa kayong nandito, di ba mas madali sa inyo kung alam namin para mabago ni Kay ang paghahati ng pagkain at ng mga gawain?”

“Okay lang sa inyo…?”

“Syempre!” Napag-usapan na nila ito nina Kay at Thea. Kung kinaya ni Shaira at Shaina na pumasok ng hindi nakikita ng kanilang mga guro, ibig sabihin gusto talaga nila ito. Alam ni Jan ang pakiramdam na yon. Yung pakiramdam na kahit ano gagawin mo para makamit ang mga pangarap mo. “The more, the merrier!”

“Seryoso?” Unti-unting tumulo ang luha niya. “Pramis, okay lang?”

Yinakap siya ni Jan. Oo, bawal na lumagpas ng pito ang mga miyembro dito sa HLL2, pero bawal din ang idols sa bansa. Minsan, kailangang lumabag sa batas upang magpangiti ng mga tao. Mahigpit niyang yinakap ang kambal bago bumitaw at nagtanong ng, “Si Shaira ka ba?”

“Oo,” bulong ni Shaira. Puno pa rin ng takot ang boses niya.

“Lika, puntahan natin yung iba. Sunduin din natin kambal mo. Wala si Coach Angel at Miss Anne ngayon.”

 

-

 

_Bata pa lang si Jan, pinangarap niya na maging idol. Alam niyang bawal ito. Alam niyang pwede siyang hulihin ng mga pulis kapag nakita nila ang koleksyon niya ng mga magasin at CD. Punong-puno ang cellphone niya ng videos at mga kanta ng idols na nakuha niya mula sa mga rebeldeng namimigay nito._

_Madilim ang kalawakan, at nakakatakot ito, ngunit kapag sumasayaw at kumakanta ang mga idols, nagmumukha silang mga bituin sa kalangitan. Mas maliwanag ang buhay dahil sa kanila. Para bang bumubukas ang pinto ng kinabukasan, isang daan na puno ng pagkakataon. Isang bahaghari na magdadala sa mga tao patungo sa kanilang inaasam._

_Hindi niya alam kung pano mararating ang pangarap na ito. Mukha itong imposible, lalo na dito sa maliit na sulok ng kalawakan._

_Pero isang araw, narinig niya ang isang balita. Isang balitang magbabago ng buhay niya._

[ _Sa Nobyembre 10, XXXX, ang AKB0048 ay pipili ng mga miyembro para sa kanilang sister group na MNL0048._ ]

 

-

 

Ilang oras din ang ginugol nila sa pagpapalit ng pwesto papuntang kanluran kung nasaan ang pinakamalakas na satellite ng PH Alliance. Protektado ito ng mga DES, or Destroy Entertainment Soldiers, na nakabantay upang ang gobyerno lamang ang makagamit ng satellite. Minsan na sinubukan ng mga rebelde ng ABS na gamitin ito upang magpatugtog ng kanilang awit pangpasko. Nagtagumpay sila, pero dahil dito ay linakasan pa lalo ang proteksyon sa satellite.

“Mahahati kayo sa tatlong grupo,” utos ni Nay Gio. “Jan, Kay, kayo ang maghahawak ng mensahe natin at magpapadala nito sa Akibastar. Thea, Shaina, kayo ang tutulong sa kanila makarating duon at hihiwalay para mag-broadcast ng performance ng MNL0048 sa Maynila. Faith, Quincy, Alyssa, kayo ang magpe-perform sa gate para magpahabol sa mga guard.”

May parte ni Jan na iniisip na walang patutunguhan ang planong ito. May parte niya na nag-iisip na iniwan na sila nina Ash. Sino nga ba ang gugustohing bumalik sa Maynila kung nasa Akibastar ka na, di ba? Bakit mo pa ilalagay sa panganib ang buhay mo para iligtas ang isang maliit na sulok ng kalawakan, isang lugar na ayaw naman sa iyo?

Pero may parte din niya na nangangarap. May parte niya na nakakapit pa din sa pangako ng AKB0048.

Babalik ang Lucky Seven, at kasama nila ang isang buong lumilipad na entablado. Iuuwi nila ang Centris, ang pinangakong teatro ng MNL0048.

“Handa na ba kayo?”

Hindi pa masyado, pero may iba pa ba silang pagpipilian?

 

-

 

_Galing si Kay sa isang planeta na malapit sa Akibastar, pero kinailangan niyang lumipat sa Maynila dahil sa trabaho ng tatay niya. Si Thea, anak ng sumusuporta sa DGTO. Si Quincy, lumuwas pa mula sa malayong timog ng PH Alliance. Si Faith, kinailangan pang isuplit ng tatay niya sa ABS para makapag-audition. Si Shaina, isinama ang kambal niya para di sila magkahiwalay._

_Lahat sila ay may iba’t ibang kwento._

_Maliban kay Alyssa._

_Mula ng pumasok sila sa ABS, hanggang maging miyembro sila ng MNL0048, walang nakakaalam kung saan nanggaling si Alyssa._

 

-

 

“Uhhh, kaya natin ‘to!” Kahit na tunog kabado si Quincy, abot tenga din ang ngiti niya pag kuha niya ng mikropono. Humarap siya kay Alyssa at Faith. “Kailangan lang naman nating umiwas sa mga bala nila, di ba?”

“Habang sumasayaw at kumakanta?” dagdag ni Faith. Mahina ang boses niya, at medyo nanginginig ang buong katawan.

“Madali lang! Basta itodo yung galaw ng katawan!” sabi ni Alyssa, sabay kembot ng todo sa kaliwa na parang umiiwas ng bala. “Tapos sa kanan!” Inulit niya ulit ang galaw, sa kanan naman. “Tapos, talon!” Umupo siya, at biglang talon ng mataas. Lahat ‘to ginawa niya ng may malaking ngiti sa kanyang labi.

Napangiti din ang dalawa.

“Tama!” sang-ayon ni Faith. “Hindi tayo papatalo!” Ngumisi siya, at dinagdag, “Imbis na matalo, _tatalon_ na lang tayo!”

Tumawa si Quincy at nilagay ang braso niya sa balikat ni Faith. “Yaaan, that’s the spirit!”

“Yan ang Faith namin. Sobrang corny,” sabi ni Alyssa.

Nagkunwaring sumimangot si Faith, pero natawa din agad dahil sa patuloy na pagtawa ng dalawa.

“Lika, kailangan na natin mangdistract. Di sila makakapasok pag di tayo lumabas.”

“Nako,” sabi ni Quincy, “Kaakit-akit pa naman ang ganda ko.”

“Grabe,” tawa ni Faith. “Kaakit-akit talaga, ah?”

Tumatawa pa din, magkahawak-kamay silang lumakad patungo sa pinto.

Sa likod nila, hindi nila napansin ang umiilaw na mga pakpak ni Alyssa.

 

-

 

_Kirara ang tawag nila sa mga umiilaw na nilalang na biglang sumusulpot kapag nagpakita ng potensyal na maging idol ang isang tao. Ito ang basehan ng mga guro nila kung sino ang pipiliin para pumunta sa Akibastar._

_Unang nagkaroon ng Kirara si Alice, susunod ay si Abby at Sela. Tapos si Tin at Ella. Pagkatapos ng unang paglabas ng MNL0048 sa harap ng mga tao, lumabas ang Kirara ni Sheki na mas maliwanag pa sa spotlight na gamit nila. Bago i-anunsyo ang Lucky Seven, lumabas ang Kirara ni Ash, at nakumpleto na ang pito._

 

_Minsan, sa panaginip niya, nakakakita si Jan ng ilaw sa dulo ng mahabang lagusan._

_Alam niya sa puso niya na yun ang Kirara niya na naghihintay sa kanya._

 

-

 

Pagkarinig na pagkarinig nila ng simula ng _Heavy Rotation_ , tumakbo agad sina Jan at Kay patungo sa pintuan ng tore kung nasaan ang satellite. Ang kanilang mga yapak ay hindi narinig dahil sa lakas ng kanta nina Faith at sa lakas ng tunog ng mga baril ng mga sundalo. Mabilis ang tibok ng kanilang mga puso habang sila ay nagtatago sa gilid ng mga pader at naghihintay ng pag-alis ng mga sundalong nakabantay.

Unti-unting naubos ang mga sundalo, dahil lahat sila ay tumakbo patungo kung nasaan ang tugtog na umaalingawngaw sa buong palapag.

Alam nila na nakasunod lang si Thea, Shaira, at Shaina sa kanila, pero wala silang oras para tumingin sa likod. Kailangan nilang dumiretso. Kailangan nilang tapusin ang kanilang misyon.

Kahit na sobra ang kaba nila para sa kanilang mga kasama, tuloy-tuloy lang naglakad sina Jan at Kay.

 

Nakapasok sila ng walang nakakakita hanggang umabot sila sa pangatlong palapag kung nasaan ang _transmission room_.

Bago pa man makagalaw si Jan, tumakbo na si Shaira patungo sa kabilang pasilyo at sumigaw ng, “Hoy, Shaina, Thea, dito!”

Tinulak ni Kay si Jan sa likod ng isang pinto para magtago habang nagsisigawan ang mga sundalo para habulin sina Shaira. Pigil hininga silang naghintay na tumahimik ang pasilyo.

“Dun sila pumunta!”

“Papunta sila sa _broadcasting!_ ”

Lahat sila ay tumatakbo patungo sa kabilang dulo ng gusali.

Pagkatapos ng isang minuto, wala na ang ingay sa labas.

“Nakapagtago kaya sila?” tanong ni Jan. Wala silang narinig na mga baril. Mas ligtas sina Shaira kaysa sa mga miyembrong naiwan nila sa labas.

“Malamang,” sagot ni Kay. “Expert na yung kambal sa pagtatago, di ba?”

Napangiti si Jan kahit na kinakabahan pa rin siya. “Ano, diretso na tayo transmission?”

Tumango si Kay. “Hindi na siguro makakapagbroadcast sina Thea. Tayo na lang ang pag-asa ng mission na ‘to.”

“Oo nga.” Humingang malalim si Jan. Masyadong malaking responsibilidad ito, at ni hindi nila alam kung may makikinig sa kanila kapag nagpadala sila ng mensahe. Walang kasiguraduhan na may mapapala sila sa ginagawa nilang ito.

Masakit isipin na pwedeng iniwan na sila dito upang gumawa ng imposible.

“Huy, kaya natin ‘to.” Hinawakan ni Kay ang kamay ni Jan at pinisil. “Ang nega mo minsan,” sabi niya, na parang nabasa niya ang nasa isip ni Jan.

“Sorry naman,” biro ni Jan. “Idol mode nga pala dapat. Positive! Walang iwanan!”

“Yan!”

 

Pag pasok nila sa _transmission room_ , dun nila naramdaman na meron talagang problema. May isang malaking computer sa loob, at malalaking data processors, pero lahat yun ay kunektado gamit ang wires. Walang USB port sa kahit ano dito.

“Hala.”

Mabilisang tumawag si Kay sa HLL2 para malamang kung saan sila dapat susunod pumunta.

“...Jan,” sabi ni Kay pagkatapos ng tawag. Nanginginig ang boses niya. “Sa satellite mismo, may nakakabit na computer.”

“Sa tuktok ng tower?” tanong ni Jan. Nanlaki ang mata niya sa gulat. “Aakyat tayo sa tuktok ng tower kung san makikita tayo ng lahat ng guard?”

“May iba pa ba tayong choice?”

Inisip ni Jan ang ngiti ni Alice nung sinabi niyang “babalik kami, ah”, nung sinabi ni Abby na “ingatan niyo mga sarili niyo”. Inisip niya ang higpit ng yakap ni Ash bago umalis yung pito.

Mga kapatid niya yun. Mga kasama niya sa pangarap.

Walang iwanan, di ba? Kahit anong mangyari.

Gagawin nila ang lahat para sa isa’t isa.

“Okay,” sabi niya. “Okay. Umakyat tayo sa tuktok.”

 

Nasabihan na siguro ang lahat, dahil paglabas nila sa rooftop na kumokonekta sa tower, sumasayaw at kumakanta na rin kasama nina Faith sina Shaira, Shaina at Thea. Lahat ng mga sundalo ay nakatitig sa kanila, yung iba sinusubukan silang pahintuin, pero yung iba nanunuod na lang.

Isang galit na galit na sundalo ang tumakbo padiretso sa anim, nang biglang--

BANG!

Tumama ang bala ng sundalo sa isang malaking kalasag.

“WOTA!”

Isang grupo ng mga naka-baluting tao ang humarang sa gitna ng MNL0048 at ng mga sundalo.

Halos mapatawa si Jan sa nakita. Parang may natanggal na mabigat na dalahin sa kanyang mga balikat.

Hindi sila nag-iisa. Kahit na minsan, nararamdaman nilang parang wala silang kakampi, nariyan ang wota para tumulong kapag kailangan nila ng proteksyon. May mga tao na handang lumaban para sa kanila.

“Maraming salamat po!” sigaw ng naiiyak na kambal.

“Mahal po namin kayo!” sabi ni Faith.

“Ang susunod na kanta pong ito ay para sa inyo! First Rabbit!”

 

 

_“Minsan sa'ming paglalakad_

_Kami'y napadpad_

_Sa kwebang madilim_

_Walang makita_

_Aking mga kasama_

_Sa dilim natakot na_

_Ayaw nilang pumasok pa_

_Naghintuan na”_

 

Umakyat si Jan at Kay habang kumakanta ng tahimik kasabay ng ibang mga miyembro. Hindi na sila pwedeng tumingin pa. Hindi na sila pwedeng matakot, o paghinaan ng loob.

Para sa kanila, kumakanta at sumasayaw ang iba. Para sa kanila, nandiyan ang wota na poprotektahan sila.

 

“ _Pero ako_

_Natuwa sa'king nakita_

_Kahit sa dilim ay matapang ako_

 

_Kahit na masaktan_

_'Di katatakutan_

_Kahit ang kadiliman_

_Di uurungan_

_Dahil ang pangarap ay pinaglalaban_

_aisho no usagi ni narou_ ”

 

“Dito,” tawag ni Kay.

Sa harap nila, may lumang computer na nakakabit sa ilalim ng satellite.

Pag apak nila sa sahig, dumilim ang paligid at may pulang ilaw na bumukas. Sensor. Isang malakas na gong ang tumunog at narinig sa buong lugar. Lahat ng sundalo ay napatigil sa paglaban sa wota. Lahat sila napatingin sa taas.

Tinulak ni Jan si Kay na dumapa, ni hindi na siya nakapag-isip. Mabilisan lang siyang nagkunwaring sumigaw ng “Hala!” at tumalon paakyat pa ng satellite.

“Lagay mo yung USB ng hindi ka nakikita, ha?” bulong niya bago umakyat.

Di niya na narinig ang sagot ni Kay.

 

“ _Hindi maipagmamalaki_

_Kung mahina ang loob_

_Itaas ang sarili_

_Tapang ang sandata_

_Basta tuloy ang laban_

_Kakampi ang mga bituin_

_Sa daraanan ko_

_Bakas maiiwan_

 

_Kahit na sa_

_Puso ay may pagdududa_

_Tatapangan ang loob_

_Lalaban ako_ ”

 

Nilakasan niya ang boses niya sa pagkanta.

Isinapuso niya ang pangarap niya, na gusto niyang kuminang, na gusto niyang maging kasing liwanag ng mga bituin sa langit.

 _Idol ako_ , isip niya. _Ako ang tignan niyo! Nandito ako!_

 

“ _Nasusugutan_

_May matututunan_

_Kahit ako'y lumuha_

_Kahit pa masaktan_

_Lahat ng hirap at dusa titiisin ko_

_Saisho no usagi ni narou_ ”

 

Sa sobrang takot at kaba, hindi niya na napansin na nakapikit pala siya habang umaakyat sa hagdan. Nagulat siya dahil maliban sa tunog ng pagkanta, wala masyadong ibang ingay.

Walang maingay na yapak ng mga tumatakbong sundalo. Walang tumatalbog na bala sa metal. Walang sigawan ng pag-aaway.

Unti-unti siyang dumilat.

Liwanag ang una niyang nakita. Hindi ang nakakatakot na pulang ilaw, kundi isang matingkad at mainit na liwanag na parang maliit na bituin.

“Ah!”

Muntikan na siyang bumitaw sa hawak niya sa hagdan dahil sa gulat.

Isang _Kirara_ ang lumilipad sa tabi niya.

 

“ _Tignan n'yo_

_Lahat tayo 'di matatalo_

_Sa buhay huwag susuko_

_Buong loob susugod na_

_Walang iwanan magtatagumpay lahat”_

 

Para bang may init sa kanyang dibdib na konektado sa ilaw na ito. Habang iniisip niya ang mga salita ng kanta nila, lalo niyang nararamdaman ang lakas ng kanilang mithiin.

_Huwag susuko._

_Walang iwanan._

_Magtatagumpay ang lahat!_

Alam niya sa puso niya na simula pa lamang ito.

Babalik ang pito nilang mga kapatid, at aangat ang MNL0048.

Makukuha nila ang puso ng mga Pilipino.

 

-

 

(Pagkatapos ng isang linggo--

“Namiss niyo ba kami?!”

Naluluhang nagtakbuhan sina Jan, Kay, Shaina, Shaira, Thea, Faith, Quincy, at Alyssa patungo sa pinto palabas ng HLL2.

Sa labas, sa taas ng isang higanteng sasakyang pangkalawakan na may pangalang _Centris_ sa harapan, nakatayo ang Lucky Seven.

Nakauwi na din sila.

Dahil sa pagtutulungan ng MNL0048, kumpleto na uli sila.)


End file.
